City Escape
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Sonic goes through City Escape, wondering what the city's going to bring. He soon gets his answer when the GUN truck begins chasing him through said city. Sonic Generations one-shot.


**Hi there everyone, and welcome to my newest story! It's based around Sonic Generations. I was listening to City Escape on repeat as I wrote this, and I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. This also inspired by playing the game a lot the past few days. Anyway, on with the one-shot!**

* * *

Sonic raced after his older self. The ten-year-old couldn't believe that he had been sent into the future along with Tails, meeting their older selves. It was so cool! He couldn't wait for the future to happen! It looked like it was going to be a blast! The light blue hedgehog skidded to a stop once he saw the darker blue one stop. Greens eyes were locked on a level name in front of them.

 _City Escape._

The younger rodent raised an eyebrow, dark eyes glancing over at the older male. "Older-me?"

The elder Sonic blinked and glanced down at the other hedgehog. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course! Let's go, Mini-me!"

The child looked unsure at the statement, but he nodded anyway. The two hedgehogs went into the level, and the ten-year-old wondered what he was going to see in what was going to become his future. The first thing that Sonic noticed that it was of course a city. He watched as his older self blasted off, tearing through the place, shouting that he'd see him at the end.

Of course he would. Shaking his head, the light blue hedgehog followed the older one's suit and went to explore the city. The child destroyed Badniks as they appeared, collecting rings here and there, running down streets, buildings, and so much more. It was a lot of fun, he had to admit that much.

Though, he couldn't help but wonder what was up with his older self. The adult seemed almost lost in thought. Like there was something wrong with the city. He also seemed in a hurry to get it done and over with, even for him. Was there something he wasn't be told? He figured that he'd see soon enough, even though a part of him didn't want to.

After awhile, Sonic came to one side of the road and stopped for a moment. The ten-year-old looked around at the sights a bit more, taking it all in. He couldn't get enough of how pretty it looked. Though there weren't any people there. Just road, rails, Baniks, empty cars and so much more. He questioned as to why that was.

A sudden rumbling noise shook the ground below his feet, startling the child. His ears perked up, his black eyes scanning the streets. He was on high alert. What in Chaos name was that? It was getting louder by the second. Turning, he waited to see what it was, despite every part of his body screaming at him to turn and bolt.

Breaking down buildings (and he hoped no one was inside of them), was a large truck that read GUN. It was heading right towards him and had no intent on slowing down anytime soon. Not even for a small blue hedgehog.

Shrieking, Sonic on his heel and bolted as fast as he could go; ears flat against his skull, and black eyes wide in terror. Was _this_ what his older self was so worried about? Why hadn't he told him about a huge _truck_ was going to come after him?

He'd worry about that later. If he got the chance to anyway. So long as the truck didn't run him over before he got out of the place. The child glanced back; it was still there. Still after him. It was following him! Turning back around, the ten-year-old jumped over Badniks that appeared, jumped over bottomless pits, on rails, sidewalks, even on buildings! No matter where he went, the GUN truck wasn't too far behind him. Why was it chasing him to begin with? He hadn't done anything to whoever was inside of it! Hadn't he? The boy yelped as he landed on some spikes that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Rings scattered around him and he grabbed as many as he could before they disappeared.

Today was _not_ his day.

Sonic winced as he limped lightly, the truck skidded up against the side of the building he was on. He pinned his ears back against the sound as it hurt them do to being so loud. The ten-year-old watched as the GUN truck drove off. Had it finally gone away? Was it going to leave him in piece now?

Just as he felt overjoyed with the idea, the trunk came back, flying in the air! The child yelped and ducked, just barely missing getting hit by the spinning wheels. Trembling, he glanced up, watching it disappear once more.

He waited for a second or two, waiting to see if the trunk was going to come back. When it didn't, did the child continue on his way through City Escape. However, it was a bit slower than he'd like due to hitting the spikes, but there wasn't much he could do about that now. So long as the truck didn't come back, he'd be okay.

At least, he hoped so. After what had just happened, he wasn't so sure if he was going to live to see the end anymore. If he did, he was going to have some stuff to see to his older self about all this though. And it wasn't going to be good things either.

To his horror, the trunk came back again once he was close to the goal post. Even before that! Why couldn't it just leave him _alone_?! Sonic shut his eyes, pushing himself to go faster, despite being hurt from earlier. The boy had many scrapes, cuts, and bruises cover his body. This place was hell!

He could hear the trunk getting closer. Gulping, the ten-year-old felt the goal post as he ran past. The sound of the truck crashing and skidding against the building behind him reached his ears. He flung himself into the purple portal leading back to the white world. He hit the ground with a thud, wincing in pain. Everything hurt.

"Sonic?" Tails' voice reached his ears. He could picture the four-year-old with a worried look on his face as he was speaking. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" the older vulpine added.

"You alright there, Mini-me?" the elder Sonic asked, concerned for the child as well.

Sonic glanced up at his older self, feeling tired after what had happened. Despite this, he managed to get out what he wanted to say to the darker blue hedgehog.

"I hate you."


End file.
